The Gift for a Rabbit
by Tailscreamlover
Summary: Ow... "Oh my god are you okay?" "I am now..."..."Would you like to join me for dinner?" "I would love to." Chapter 2 out tomorrow. It's a Taiream story, don't like them, dont read. Rated T for Mild language and Suggestive themes in chapter 2.
1. Valentines day

**OK, This is my first tailsxcream, so dont expect anything big. Please R& flames wanted, but if you REALLY need to, fine.**

**~~~~~~~Chapter 1~~~~~~~~**

Tails POV

I wake up, ready for another day. Nothing expected, until, that is, I look at the calender.

"Oh CRAP! It's Valentines day! I forgot to get a present!"

Me and Cream had been best friends since we were six. Ten years have passed since then, and I'm ready for the next step.

After heading to the shop to pick up my gift, I went to her house.

"Hey Cream!" I said, closing in on her house. She was in her garden. Oh, how beautiful she looks...Those chocolate eyes...

*SMACK!* Oops, forgot to look out for trees.

"Oh my god Tails! are you okay?" Cream said, running over to me. When she got to me, she was looking directly into my eyes.

"I'm okay now" I said. She let out a slight giggle. She checked me for injuries, and she saw the present in my hand.

Creams POV

"Hey Tails, whats this?" I said, looking at the wrapped box in his hand.

"Huh? Oh! It's just a gift..." Tails said. I was looking into his beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

I have had a HUGE crush on Tails since I was eight.

"So who's the gift for?" I said, helping Tails off the floor."Umm... It's for you." He shyly muttered.

I blushed so much it hurt! It was right then when I thought to myself 'Holy Crap Cream! He got you a gift! On Valentines day!

What does this mean?'

"Cream?" Tails said. I just realized how close I was to his lips. I could have made my move right then. But instead I backed up and stared at the gift in my hand.

"Sorry..." I said. "What is it?" I asked. Then he stared into my eyes and said "Open it and find out."

I opened it and stared. A beautiful necklace with a heart shaped saphire in the middle. "Tails...I...I love it!" I shouted to the heavens.

"But not as much as I love you." He whispered in my ear. We stared eye to eye. He was leaning in to kiss me. I started to lean...

"Cream! Time to cook dinner!" Vanilla said. Don't moms have great timing?

"Okay mom!" I shouted. "Want to stay over for dinner?". "I'd love to." He said with a smile.

**~~~~~~~~~End of Chapter 1~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So, what did you think? I will have the second chapter done by the end of tomorrow, and it will be longer than this one.**

**Don't forget to r&r!**

**- One Super-diabolical Kitsune**


	2. The Movie and the Move

Tails POV

We were in Creams house having a great dinner. Turkey and carrots. Delicious. When as soon as Vanilla left to wash the dishes she popped out the question.

"Tails?" She said.

"Yeah Cream?" I replied.

"I like you, a lot." she whispered into my ear.

"I like you a lot too..." I whispered back. "Hey Cream?"

"Yes?" She said in a very dreamy voice.

"Do you want to go to a movie sometime?" I asked VERY nerously.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" she exclaimed so loudly Vanilla came into the room faster than a cheetah.

"Whats wrong?" Vanilla said "nothing mom!" Cream replied.

Later we went to the movies. I did the age old 'fake yawn and put arm over shoulder trick'. We were having a wonderful time.

"Hey Cream?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she asked, happily.

"You look beautiful tonight." I complimented as I leaned in.

Then a second later, I was in paradise. Her lips as soft as clouds. I felt as though we had been kissing for a lifetimes worth, but it was only about five seconds. It was still heaven.

"_Did I just kiss her? I feel...Great! I hope she doesn't think I'm a stalker or anything though..." _I thought to myself.

Creams POV

"_Oh my god he kissed me! I am sooooo happy right now!"_ I thought. I couldn't hold my emotions. I hugged him so hard he had trouble breathing! Then after the movie he walked me home.

"Tails, I had a great time tonight!" I exclaimed.

"I did to Cream." He said.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Night cream" he said. I felt as if this relationship could last forever. And it can, if I want it to. Teehee.


End file.
